GreenyWorld Creative Engineering
This is a list of victims of the MrRyan5307 Crisis. PLEASE DO NOT VANDALIZE THIS PAGE!!! '''If you want to go back to the main article, click the page in the description: The History of the MrRyan5307 Crisis Victims Pre - Crisis '''Wikia * MrRyan5307 * John William * DanishSGTFan123 First MrRyan5307 Crisis Sierra Canal Forum * John Leagsdurg * henryrules135135 * DanishSGTFan123 * iAndroHacker * AnimalCrossingFan * iapphacks.net Goldberg Google+ * Beverly Maddox * JKtheGamer2014 * Infernusdude32 Go!Animate * ROBL2014And6GU NM44IAB1 Wiki * DJACFan * Jwsc800 * EpicMcLarenFan890 Total victims: 16 Second MrRyan5307 Crisis NM44IAB1 Wiki * 12.27.2.2 * Matiia * 76.112.160.128 * DJACFan * 107.178.42.47 * ComputerGuy46 (Blocked) * Delete1 * CoinHunterCameron12 * 107.178.43.151 * 107.178.43.74 Gree City Wiki * 37.235.53.35 * 108.0.154.224 * 185.19.132.178 * Kopcap94 * 151.236.17.225 * 212.10.67.34 * 107.178.43.107 * 107.178.34.41 * VegaDark * 46.21.106.54 * ComputerGuy46 * 107.178.38.30 Go!Animate Wiki * 107.178.39.119 * ToonamiFan7801 * HackForumTrollPolice c * GamerTeenGuy51 (Grounded / Blocked) Pastebin * IPPerson Deviant Art * SierraTheory1993 * HackForumTrollPolice * PersonaFan83 * PokemonPikmin573 * SuperJohnLeagsdurg Greeny Phatom Wiki * Spaceinvadersfan2004 * Laser Pikachus * CoinHunterCameron12 * Gtaxboxfan * 107.178.33.9 (Blocked) * 107.178.33.9 (Blocked) * 107.178.34.156 (Blocked) * 107.178.47.17 (Blocked) * GamerTeenGuy51 (Blocked) * 107.178.38.145 (Blocked) * 107.178.41.35 (Blocked) * 151.236.17.225 (Blocked) * 107.178.39.53 (Blocked) * 107.178.39.155 (Blocked) * 107.178.43.71 (Blocked) * 37.235.48.155 (Blocked) * 213.136.64.240 (Blocked) * 107.178.43.114 (Blocked) * 107.178.41.29 (Blocked) * 212.10.67.34 (Blocked) * 107.178.42.56 (Blocked) * 107.178.43.179 (Blocked) * 107.178.46.108 (Blocked) * 185.19.132.178 (Blocked) * 107.178.34.58 (Blocked) * 107.178.42.34 (Blocked) * 107.178.41.31 (Blocked) * 37.235.53.38 (Blocked) * 107.178.43.8 (Blocked) * 46.21.106.54 (Blocked) * 213.136.64.238 (Blocked) * 37.235.53.36 * 24.206.68.36 * 70.5.125.176 * 70.5.109.209 * HiddenLuigi * ToonLinkMinions11 * 107.178.47.190 * 173.172.37.136 * HackForumTrollPolice * 107.178.41.78 * Delete1 * 107.178.43.10 * 107.178.42.37 * 107.178.37.112 * 107.178.41.109 * 107.178.46.26 * 107.178.33.13 * 70.5.96.84 * 107.178.39.95 * 107.178.43.32 * 173.172.37.136 * 107.178.47.178 * 107.178.35.19 * 107.178.38.39 * 162.243.161.98 * 173.255.199.17 Youtube *Yusef Amari * 清羽田 * Duy Nguyen * Christiano Gallamotto * John William * Quoc Dung * Rafał Michrowski *+ȚɘɦǺʗɨdȚrɪppɘɤ2014 (AntiDemoSamediReturns666) Sierra Canal Wiki * SupersonicAwesomeEditor8 * Jwsc800 * ToonamiFan7801 (Blocked) * 12.145.253.130 * 75.37.25.218 * 76.112.160.128 (Blocked) * 40.139.80.194 (Blocked) * 71.197.25.106 (Blocked) * 107.178.43.152 * Delete1 * GamerTeenGuy51 * 185.19.132.178 * 107.178.47.36 * 37.235.53.35 * Iapphacks.net * 107.178.43.32 * 107.178.42.56 * 107.178.47.45 Sierra Canal Forum * MaroonFreezingRain64 * Gta5xboxfan * iapphacks.net Goldberg Go!Animate * MrRyаn5307IsBackOnGA (#1 imposter account out of Ryan) * Guess whо back on GA * MrRyаn5307IsBackOnGA (#2 imposter account out of Ryan) * MrRyаn5307IsBackOnGA (#3 imposter account out of Ryan) * MrRyаn5307IsBackOnGA (#4 imposter account out of Ryan) * MrRyаn5307IsBackOnGA (#5 imposter account out of Ryan) Android Wiki * 107.178.44.204 * Greatedits * 185.19.132.178 Iandrohackers * MrRyan5307 MrRyan5307 Wiki * HackForumTrollPolice * Delete1 * Dragon Rainbow New Greeny Phatom Wiki * 185.19.132.178 * ComputerGuy140 * CoinHunterCameron12 * 46.21.106.63 * Cyanide3 * 107.178.42.116 (Blocked) * Kopcap94 * 107.178.33.229 * 46.21.106.63 * 107.178.38.156 * 107.178.41.149 * 173.172.37.136 Results Total victims: 119 Total victims in all crisises: 162!!! Total victims blocked: 34!